I'm Sorry, Please Forgive me
by Chosen2007
Summary: There's Sex and murder..This is an extension of A Woman's wroth Stories of the Merdith and Ryan couplig must minor character dies. The following story will be Breakdown. Ryan belongs to me and the rest is Shonda. This has been updated
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry, Please forgive me

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Christina was crying so hard because she knew that someone she loved at just die, she had that feeling, she was crying so hard because she got left at the altar and because George was helping her move and was breaking everything. Christina loved Burke more than breathing. She was heartbroken so much that she couldn't be the old Christina, have the pain numb and she couldn't be the new Christina because that would mean the pain was there.

Meredith knew it was over between her and Derrick, some reason she was relieved and for some reason she was at peace with it. She flashed back to Ryan, how they met and how they were in love. He got shot, she healed him, he courted her, she loved him, He broke her heart and ripped her up so bad that her scars haven't healed. She was in her bed and Izzie then broke into her door, she said, "He's back, Ryan's back." Izzie put a piece of paper in front of her and it was his number.

It was night time and Meredith just stare at the paper, she watched as Izzie opened the door and George said it was over with Callie. The union of those two, slowly made Meredith wants him back.

_She remembered, h__e held her close and told her that she loved her for how she is and he weren't changed her. When he was gentle it was before sex. There was no push, it was just this and it made her feel so love. However, in the bedroom there was so much passion and so much that they gave each oth__er_

Meredith picked up the phone


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, please forgive me

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Meredith just drove and she had a bag wth her. She didn't know what she was going to say him but she knew, this was her chance to make it right.

She arrived at Ryan's house and it's been such a long time since she's been there. She walked out of her vehicle grabbing the bag and she knocked on the door thinking she would find a woman or someone and Ryan answered. He told her to come in and they stare at each other.

They sat down on the couch, Ryan told her that he felt betrayed by her because of what he told her about himself then she chose him. He left for Las Vegas thinking he would never see her again. "When you called, it's like, I want you but I don't." Ryan said and Meredith said, "I never broke someone's heart that bad, it's always me who it happens too. I think being **dark as I am**" Meredith said and added "You said things to me that no one has ever said to me. When you touch me, I feel like I'm a virgin and I screwed that up." Meredith wiped her tears. "There was an explosion at the ferry and I was there, someone knocked me into the water and I...drown." Meredith said and Ryan looked at her. He knew she was a strong swimmer and then it hit him.

"Damn you. You don't get do that! You don't get to leave like that.." Ryan said and then added. "I'm sorry, my sister committed "Suicide", I don't believe it." "I don't' believe either." Meredith responded and he looked at her. She always believed in his skills, "When I cut into a patent, I know…..You know, never stop looking." Meredith said and added, "I'm not giving up and I will stay here until you forgive me."

Ryan did his daily duties, he kept looking at that bag and he asked many times, what was in it. "Forgive me." She saw hint of boots underneath the coat


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Sorry, Please forgive me

By

Chosen2007

Part 3- The songs belong to Whitesnake, "Is this love" and Enquirue's "Addicted".

Have I told you how good it feels to be me,

when I'm in you?

I can only stay clean

when you are around.

Don't let me fall.

He looked at her and she was watching television; she looked at him and how she laid on the couch. He flashed back to when she were laid there naked for him. When he would be drowning in a case, she would lie to tell him to take a break and he wanted to breakdown.

If I close my eyes forever,

would it ease the pain?

Could I breathe again

She walked over to him and said "Look I know this is unfair but I don't want us to have to do this dance where we re-discover each other." Meredith said and then Ryan interrupted. "Meredith." Ryan said and Meredith put her finger on his mouth. "If I could be near Derek, if I wanted to swim to him, I would but I didn't." Meredith said and then looked at him with a few tears. "I'll swim to you. I tell you anything you want and I'm sorry, please forgive me." Ryan stopped, he remembers his childhood and he knew no one forgives. He never told his sister, he does forgive her and so he breaks the cycle tonight. More tears fell down her face. Ryan turned and plays the C.D., it was Whitesnake and Is This Love.

I should have known better

Than to let you go alone,

It's times like these

I can't make it on my own

Wasted days, and sleepless nights

And I can't wait to see you again

I find I spend my time

Waiting on your call,

How can I tell you, baby

My back's against the wall

I need you by my side

To tell me it's alright,

'Cos I don't think I can take anymore

He took off her trench coat and she was wearing a corset with garters and stockings with over the knee boots. "I was really hoping you say yes, Dwight" Meredith said and then he took off the corset then he saw her naked breasts. "Oh Gale, you think that one fiery night where you were might was something." Ryan said playing along and Meredith was Gale said, "Let's burn." He licked the nipple in a circle then touch the tip of the nipple with his tongue, then he sucked on it very lightly in rhythm and then he kissed her so lovingly with passion. She's never had this passion before from Derek and he tore her panties apart….


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry, Please forgive me

By

Chosen2007

Part four

Next morning,

Meredith changed into normal clothes and her "Dwight" to her "Gale" was very happy. They decided to take it back to her house and as they walked. They saw something that was shocked her for the rest of her life. Kylee, George's wife was on the floor naked and Ryan pushed Meredith aside then checked her pulse. "She's dead." Ryan said and then Meredith ran upstairs to Izzie's room. She open the door there was George and her making out. Ryan kneels down to look at the body and it made him really confused, was this primary scene and if it was how come George and Izzie didn't hear anything?


End file.
